


April in one room

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Slow Burn, There Is Only One Bed, Trapped In A Closet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: Cinco historias, cinco espacios cerrados con los que lidiar. *Fujieric (in quarantine) Month*
Relationships: Fujishima Kousuke/Eric Surt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tama sí. 
> 
> Advertencia/resumen (?): Cinco semanas, cinco fics. Para celebrar el mes del Fujieric y coincidiendo que estamos en cuarentena, voy a escribir cinco fics fujieric cuya trama ocurra en un solo espacio cerrado.

* * *

**1\. Instagram**

**~.**

Eric la cuarentena no la lleva mal. Todos los días hacen video llamadas con los de Homra, internet funciona bien y tienen varias series pendientes con las que ponerse al día. Antes del encierro, Fujishima rescató a un chihuahua –Eric le llama Yata cariñosamente – y pueden sacarlo a pasear cada vez que necesiten tomar un poco de aire sin que el Scepter 4 les multe por estar en la calle sin causa justificada. Tienen la despensa llena y hasta dentro de una semana no necesitarán salir a hacer la compra.

Eric no ve mucha diferencia a su vida antes de la cuarentena.

Se estira perezosamente y lanza una mirada molesta al móvil que descansa encima de la mesa. Apenas son las ocho de la mañana pero el condenado aparato no ha dejado de vibrar desde que Fujishima se ha levantado de la cama a vete tú a saber dónde. Es demasiado temprano para que los chicos bombardeen el chat con memes estúpidos y no tiene ni idea de donde le pueden estar llegando tantas notificaciones. Tantea la mesa hasta agarrar el dichoso teléfono, pone el brillo al mínimo y espera a que sus todavía adormilados ojos se acostumbren a la luz.

Parpadea un par de veces, se restriega los ojos con la mano y relee las notificaciones que saltan en su pantalla varias veces. Porque no se lo cree.

_TamaTheGrumpyCat ha comenzado a seguirte._

Eric se levanta despacio de la cama. El apartamento donde viven es bastante pequeño y desde allí no le cuesta trabajo alguno escuchar a Fujishima trastear en la cocina. Incluso juraría que está hablando con alguien.

_Que sea un intruso, que sea un intruso…_

Cuando Eric se asoma por la puerta de la cocina tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no lanzarle el móvil a la cabeza a Fujishima.

— ¿Le has hecho una cuenta de _instagram_ al gato?

Fujishima le mira desde el suelo de la cocina. Tiene el móvil entre las manos apuntando directamente hacia Tama, que se está zampando un cuenco de pienso como si no hubiera comido en días. Fujishima alterna la mirada entre el gato y Eric.

—No.

Eric enarca una ceja. Desbloquea su teléfono y entra directamente al perfil de _TamaTheGrumpyCat._ Le da a la foto de perfil y al instante le carga la última _storie_ que ha publicado. En la pantalla aparece un video de Tama devorando su comida y al lado, un texto que dice “a por el segundo desayuno”. La publicación prácticamente acaba de subirse. Eric entrecierra los ojos, Fujishima continua mirándole como si allí no estuviera ocurriendo nada y Tama les ignora a los dos. El rubio suelta un fuerte suspiro, deja su móvil encima de la mesa de la cocina y se vuelve a la cama.

No cree que Fujishima lleve muy bien la cuarentena.


	2. Puzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eric sabe cómo asesinar sin ser visto, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con alguien como Fujishima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: solo me pertenece Tama (gato) y un par de ocs que salen mencionadas pero son como la monarquía española, no hacen nada. 
> 
> Advertencia (?): AU universitario donde Fuji estudia veterinaria y junto con los de Homra lidera manifestaciones y huelgas estudiantiles y Eric huye de un pasado algo turbio a la vez que trabaja dando clases particulares de ingles en la universidad y en un 7-Eleven. Mención de Ocs

* * *

El último rayo de luz muere cuando Fujishima coloca un trozo de papel de periódico en el cristal de la ventana y lo fija con cinta aislante. Con la ventana tapiada y la bombilla del techo a punto de fundirse, más que nunca el cuarto de Eric parece un zulo. Un espacio de apenas seis metros cuadrados con una cama desecha y muebles baratos. Aunque a Fujishima siempre le ha parecido algo triste, para E ric es más que suficiente.

—Ya está, ventanas protegidas –Fujishima se separa un poco de los cristales y admira su trabajo. –Oficialmente estás preparado para el tifón.

Eric observa desde la cama las ventanas llenas de cinta aislante y periódicos antiguos.

—No me siento más seguro.

Tama, el gato gordo naranja que Fujishima dejó en su casa para que lo cuidara durante unos días, sale de su hueco de entre la cama y el armario y se queda mirando las ventanas. Encoge las patas y antes de que quieran darse cuenta, salta al escritorio. Eric entrecierra los ojos y maldice a ese gato de Satán cuando comienza a tirar todas las hojas y los bolígrafos con el rabo mientras se mueve. _Gato canalla_. Para saltar a su mesa y destrozarle sus pocas posesiones no está gordo, pero para subirse al sofá del comedor a dormir bien que pide ayuda. Se desliza hasta la ventana, se pone sobre dos patas y comienza a arañar y rasgar los periódicos.

Si es que se tiene que reír.

—Al gato tampoco parece que le guste.

Fujishima le ignora y antes de que Tama termine de arruinar todo su trabajo, le toma entre sus brazos con mimo y le baja al suelo. El gato se resiste y ni las palabras amables del pelirrojo ni sus caricias logran apaciguar su carácter arisco. Fujishima termina arrugando uno de los periódicos que le ha sobrado hasta convertirlo en una pelota y lo lanza hacia el pasillo a la vez que anima a Tama a jugar con él.

_Que bicho más simple._

La bola de pelos naranja se pierde por el pasillo con el juguete improvisado y Eric piensa que al menos es una manera de que haga ejercicio. Ve a Fujishima arreglar el pequeño desastre que ha ocasionado el gato con más papel de periódico y una sonrisa entre los labios. Desde hace unas semanas llevan advirtiendo que un tifón de gran magnitud va a azotar el país entero y toda la población ha comenzado con los preparativos. Muchos barrios están siendo evacuados y en los supermercados las estanterías comienzan a estar muy vacías. Esa misma mañana Fujishima se ha presentado en su apartamento con un cargamento de comida enlatada y cartones para tapiar las ventanas.

Eric todavía no ha tenido el valor de preguntarle por qué lo hace.

—Ahora sí que sí.

Fujishima le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado y Eric aparta la mirada. Se ha hecho un _piercing_ en la ceja izquierda y le queda tan endemoniadamente bien que al rubio le cuesta sostenerle la mirada sin que un cosquilleo le recorra entero.

—No tenías por qué haberte molestado…si me lo hubieras explicado con un mensaje podría haberlo hecho yo.

Eric se tensa cuando Fujishima se sienta a su lado. Hace un par de horas que ha comenzado a llover y el susurro del viento se cuela entre las esquinas de la ventana. Escucha a Tama trastear en el pasillo, las risas de sus compañeras de piso desde el salón, su corazón desbocado amenazando con delatarle. Hace un par de años tuvo el valor de robar a su _dueño_ y largarse a comenzar una nueva vida pero ahora, ahora apenas es capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que significa Fujishima.

—Me apetecía verte.

Es un enigma, el secreto mejor guardado del universo. Las noches en vela que pasaba aterrado pensando que _Hikawa_ iba a descubrirlo en cualquier momento han quedado muy atrás, sepultadas por toda aquella frustración que le carcome por dentro hasta dejarlo más confundido que nunca. Porque un chico que conoce de apenas unos meses no deja de buscar su compañía, le mira como nunca antes le había mirado nadie.

Se recorre media ciudad en medio de un tifón para llevarle provisiones y refuerzo para las ventanas.

Eric sabe cómo asesinar sin ser visto, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con alguien como Fujishima.

Da un respingo cuando el teléfono del pelirrojo suena por toda la habitación. Fujishima saca el aparato del bolsillo de los vaqueros y Eric no puede evitar mirar de reojo la pantalla del móvil.

—Mmm.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Han cerrado todas las líneas de metro –los dedos de Fujishima vuelan por el teclado del móvil a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior. –Parece que de aquí a una hora la cosa se va a poner bastante fea.

Como si sus palabras fueran un presagio, el viento comienza a azotar las ventanas de la habitación con rabia y Eric no puede evitar pensar que de nada van a servir los periódicos pegados a los cristales si la estructura de la ventana es una chapuza. Se encoge entre la sudadera. Si han cerrado las líneas del metro Fujishima no va a poder regresar a su casa, al menos hasta mañana.

Eric le echa una mirada furtiva. La vida le ha hecho desconfiado y por mucho que Fujishima se haya ganado un hueco en su corazón, es incapaz de acallar las voces que gritan _peligro_ en cada rincón de su mente.

_Tenía que haber sabido que no iba a poder volver a casa._

Las voces se acallan cuando Fujishima aparta la mirada del móvil y la clava en sus ojos. El nudo en el estómago le sube hasta la garganta y le corta el aliento. Es el color de sus ojos, el brillo y la calma que desprenden. La mirada de Fujishima es tan transparente y sincera que no tiene miedo de zambullirse en ella y dejarse guiar. No hay dudas, ni dobles sentidos, tan solo promesas irrompibles y una seguridad que no había sentido en años.

O tal vez Eric ha terminado de volverse loco y ve cosas donde no debería.

— ¿Puedo pasar aquí la noche? Igual Tama me hace hueco en su cama.

A Eric se le escapa una sonrisa con tan solo imaginárselo.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero ese gato se come hasta nuestras sobras, no creo que esté muy por la labor de compartir nada. –En realidad Tama ignora bastante la cama que le trajo Fujishima y suele dormir en el sofá del salón. Y si ha tenido un mal día, invade la cama de Eric. La primera vez que subió a su cama en mitad de la noche por poco le apuñala sin querer, pero Fujishima no tiene porqué saber eso.

—Gracias –el pelirrojo se levanta de la cama y echa un rápido vistazo a la habitación. –Aunque…igual tenemos un pequeño problema de espacio, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? –Eric le imita, se queda mirando la cama individual y el estrecho espacio del cuarto. –Ah –se le escapa cuando al fin logra entender a lo que se refiere Fujishima. –Sí, ya.

Solo hay una cama.

Su rostro debe ser todo un poema porque Fujishima se apresura a añadir:

—No te preocupes, si a tus compañeras no les molesta puedo dormir en el sofá del salón.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento golpea las ventanas con tal fiereza que Eric siente temblar la habitación entera. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal se le mete hasta lo más hondo de la cabeza hasta que solo queda él, una habitación muy oscura y aquel repiqueteante ruido que le recuerda a cientos de insectos y roedores correteando de un lado a otro. El viento arrastra consigo una ronca carcajada que le hiela la sangre y le pone los pelos de punta. Hay alguien. Eric está seguro que hay alguien al otro lado de la ventana golpeándola y disfrutando del miedo que crea.

_Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?_

La voz cruel de su dueño se arrastra entre la tormenta e infecta todo su ser, igual que los viejos tiempos. Le enrosca las piernas al suelo, le estruja los pulmones hasta casi dejarle sin respiración. Eric está tan paralizado que no es capaz de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a quien sea que esté detrás de su ventana. Siempre pensó que cuando llegará el temido momento en que le encontraran echaría a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Que equivocado estaba.

Un último golpe retumba entre los cristales – _un puñetazo, ha sido un puñetazo –_ y el susurro del viento trae consigo la sentencia de muerte que recta desde su oído hasta el alma.

_Te encontré._

Entonces todo ocurre demasiado rápido.

Eric se aferra al brazo de Fujishima. Lo aprieta entre sus manos como si fuera su última esperanza, la soga que lo amarra e impide que caiga al vacío. Su chaleco salvavidas, su último contacto con la realidad. Es Fujishima el que está en su habitación, al que sostiene entre sus manos. No su dueño, no su pasado. Solo Fujishima, que huele al bizcocho de canela que ha cocinado Luz y a papel de periódico.

_Él no está aquí, él no está aquí._

Porque si lo estuviera, Eric ya estaría muerto.

—Espera –su voz es apenas un susurro rasgado, un ruego que escurre entre los labios como el cauce de un río. –Si-Si lo del sofá no te hace mucha gracia tengo un saco de dormir en el armario…y Gabi puede prestarte su colchoneta de yoga y…–se detiene en mitad de la súplica cuando se da cuenta de que quién está hablando en verdad es ese Eric de apenas ocho o nueve años que todavía mantiene la esperanza de que alguien le salve. De golpe, suelta el brazo de Fujishima y se aleja un par de pasos de él. Eric no se atreve a mirarle, se muerde los labios y añade entre balbuceos: –Si-Si quieres claro, supongo que será más incómodo el saco que el sofá. Sí, bueno, voy a preguntárselo a-

—Eric.

Fujishima le corta el paso. Apoya ambas manos en sus hombros y al rubio se le olvida como respirar. Lentamente sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Fujishima. Sus facciones son un remanso de paz y seguridad. La sonrisa torcida ilumina todo su rostro y durante un instante, Eric siente que podría confiarle su vida.

— ¿Tú que prefieres? Y no me digas que te da igual.

Sus manos sobre los hombros las siente la mar de reconfortante, como si fueran capaces de librarle de toda la carga que lleva a la espalda. Eric traga en seco, cierra los ojos y al igual que aquel día que les pilló una tormenta a la salida de la biblioteca de filología y Fujishima le prestó sus auriculares para que escuchara algo de música para no tener que oír los truenos que rompían en el cielo, se deja llevar.

—Quédate.

Que pueda ver la sonrisa de Fujishima aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, no sabe cómo interpretarlo.

~.

—No me creo que seas tan bueno jugando al póker. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Eric recoge las cartas y comienza a barajarlas de nuevo. Llevan jugando un buen rato y Fujishima todavía no ha sido capaz de ganarle ni una vez. En mitad de una de las partidas Tama se subió a la cama con ellos y se enroscó entre las piernas del pelirrojo. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que volver a empezar el juego porque a la reencarnación felina de Satán le encanta el caos y no hacía más que tirar las cartas del pelirrojo o revolverse encima del montón de cartas de las que se habían descartado. Al final Fujishima logró que se durmiera y hasta Eric tiene que admitir que dormido no parece un gato cabrón.

—Ninguno, es que tú eres muy malo.

Los dos se ríen y Fujishima le admite que es posible que el póker no se le dé demasiado bien.

—Prefiero el Uno.

El juego pasa a segundo plano y se entretienen hablando de todo y de nada. Fujishima le cuenta que de adolescente tocaba el bajo en un grupo punk y que a veces lo echa mucho de menos, mientras que Eric maquilla su pasado hasta lograr contar anécdotas decentes y creíbles. Sin embargo con Fujishima es todo tan sencillo, tan fácil, que Eric no tiene ni que esforzarse en fingir ser alguien que no es ni medir demasiado sus palabras. Es la vida que ha estado buscando.

De pronto, la bombilla del techo se funde con un fogonazo y la habitación queda en penumbras.

A Eric se le corta la respiración.

—Tranquilo, no se ha ido la luz, que mi móvil sigue cargando –escucha a Fujishima a su lado y entre las sombras llega a entrever su brazo moviéndose en dirección al interruptor que hay al lado de la cama. –Solo se ha muerto la bombilla. 

Aunque las palabras de Fujishima han conseguido aliviarle, no se permite bajar la guardia. Agudiza el oído, cada músculo de su cuerpo está en tensión, alerta, listo para empuñar la navaja que guarda debajo de la almohada al mínimo indicio de ataque. Reconoce la respiración apaciguada de Fujishima y los sonidos roncos que hace Tama cuando duerme. Fuera, el tifón está más vivo que nunca. Arrecia en un espectáculo atronador, grita y gruñe y aporrea la ciudad como si quisiera destruirla entera. Hasta ese momento Eric había podido evadirse de la tormenta y centrarse solo en Fujishima y su charla banal, pero ahora, en la oscuridad más absoluta, siente el tifón en cada centímetro de su piel. Porque lo que choca contra las ventanas, es violencia pura. 

Con la mano temblorosa, Eric tantea la mesilla de noche hasta dar con el interruptor del flexo. Sus hombros se aflojan cuando la luz amarillenta alumbra el cuarto y parte de su corazón.

—Eric –Fujishima le habla en voz baja, como si temiera que el tifón les encontrara tan solo con el sonido de su voz. –Ven, acaricia el lomo de Tama.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazme caso –las sombras en su rostro que se generan por la luz del flexo le dan un aire misterioso y Eric se pregunta si el estruendo de la tormenta no ha terminado por volverle loco. —Coloca aquí la mano –Eric le obedece por inercia, casi como un conjuro. Deja la mano apoyada sobre el pelaje cálido de Tama y espera. —Cierra los ojos y céntrate en su respiración.

Esta última parte le cuesta algo más, pero la mirada de Fujishima le grita más alto que el tifón que confíe en él y una vez más en lo que va de noche, se deja guiar.

Su mano sube y baja como un balanceo, un baile lento. Tama duerme ajeno a la cruenta batalla que se está librando fuera y su respiración es tan pausada que llega a ser hipnótica. Eric la siente más allá de la palma de su mano, le llega incluso al pecho y es entonces cuando se percata de lo acelerada que tenía él su propia respiración. Se acompasa a Tama, inspira y espira e incluso termina por acariciarle entero, de un lado a otro, en suaves círculos, hundiendo los dedos allí donde sabe que al gato le gusta más.

Eric abre los ojos cuando sus dedos rozan la mano de Fujishima.

—Perdo-

—No –el pelirrojo no le da la oportunidad de retirar la mano. Entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y durante unos instantes ambos se quedan mirando sus manos unidas, como si fueran piezas de un puzle que al fin han logrado encajar. –Está bien, de verdad que está bien.

Eric se ahoga en Fujishima. En la suavidad de sus dedos, la seguridad en su voz. Siente como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez y la cálida mirada le provoca tal vértigo que el cosquilleo del estómago le sube hasta la garganta y las palabras sobran más que nunca. Está en todas partes, le colma el pecho, vibra en cada partícula de su ser. Jamás había sentido nada parecido.

Tan sumamente real.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –le susurra a duras penas. La pregunta se le ha atragantado en la garganta y no está seguro si Fujishima ha llegado a percibir la desesperación en la voz, la súplica en la mirada. Porque de verdad Eric no lo entiende y necesita respuestas.

La respuesta llega en forma de sonrisa, de caricia sobre la palma de su mano, de los labios de Fujishima sobre su frente.

—Tal vez porque me gustas.

Fujishima se arrima hasta él y en un impulso que no sabe muy bien de dónde viene, Eric recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Sus manos continúan entrelazadas encima de Tama y ahora el tifón parece más lejano que nunca. O quizás es que Fujishima y sus dulces palabras han logrado vencerlo, porque Eric se siente más protegido que nunca, la lluvia aminora y del pánico y la ansiedad tan solo queda el recuerdo. Y es en ese momento, todavía con los ojos cerrados y su mejilla contra el hombro de Fujishima, cuando Eric se permite admitir que tal vez, solo tal vez, a él también le guste un poco.

Ninguno habla durante el resto de la noche y al final el saco de dormir no es necesario.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: La cuarentena sigo llevándola regular, pero el fujieric me da la vida y al menos no he perdido mi capacidad para escribir. Gracias por leer y quedaos en casitaaa.


	3. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En otras circunstancias, a Fujishima no le hubiera importado quedarse encerrado con Eric en el almacén de Homra"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen
> 
> Advertencia (?): Canon

En otras circunstancias, a Fujishima no le hubiera importado quedarse encerrado con Eric en el almacén de Homra. Echa una ligera mirada al rubio y jura que lo único que le está frenando para no prender la puerta hasta carbonizarla o forzar la cerradura con la navaja que lleva siempre encima, es el respeto que le tiene a Kusanagi.

Fujishima se desliza por la pared hasta quedarse sentado con las piernas estiradas y los botellines de cerveza en la mano. Es posible que los últimos chupitos de tequila no le hayan caído del todo bien. La música del bar retumba entre las paredes en un sonido ahogado y las risas de los chicos son tan contagiosas que a Fujishima le cuesta no estallar en carcajadas por lo hilarante que es la situación. Escucha el suspiro enfadado que suelta Eric, aporrea la puerta con los nudillos y antes de que le aseste una patada, Fujishima interviene.

—Bandou ha puesto Taylor Swift, no creo que te oigan. Estará torturándolos a todos mientras Shouhei le hace los coros.

Eric se gira despacio y si Fujishima no estuviera tan borracho, posiblemente se hubiera echado a temblar. Es la mirada gélida, el odio rezumando por todos los poros. Eric nunca ha necesitado sus poderes para parecer intimidante; le basta con su sola presencia, los ojos calculadores y la carencia de expresión en su rostro. Le escudriña durante toda una vida y cuando Fujishima está seguro que va a caer muerto ante sus pies, Eric chasca la lengua y se sienta lo más lejos posible de él. Teniendo en cuenta el reducido espacio del almacén, si Fujishima quisiera podría chocar sus piernas con las de Eric, pero valora demasiado su vida. El rubio se cruza de brazos, clava la mirada la puerta e ignora su presencia.

Definitivamente si Eric no llevara tres días enfadado con él, todo sería más sencillo.

~.

—Tranquilo, que en cuanto se den cuenta que no les quedan más cervezas se acordarán de nosotros y nos sacarán de aquí.

Llevan una media hora encerrados cuando Fujishima se atreve a dirigirle la palabra. Siempre ha apreciado y respetado los silencios de Eric, pero nunca los había sentido tan pesados, tan asfixiantes. Acusadores. Como si hubiera sido culpa suya que terminaran en esta situación, aun cuando fue Kusanagi quien les mandó a por más botellines al almacén y Eric quien se quedó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando iban a salir.

Fujishima se pasa la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo en el proceso y recuesta la cabeza contra la pared. No parece que vaya a recibir ninguna respuesta del rubio y de verdad que en otro momento estaría bien. Pero Fujishima está algo borracho, no le apasionan demasiado los espacios cerrados y no tiene ni idea porque Eric lleva días sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Podríamos hacer algo mientras estamos aquí… –en respuesta, Eric levanta la cabeza del suelo y le asesina con la mirada. Al menos ha conseguido que le mire. –O no, solo era una idea.

Eric lanza un suspiro frustrado a la vez que niega un par de veces con la mirada. Quizás es efecto del alcohol, pero entre la música atronadora y el reducido espacio, Fujishima siente en carne viva la tensión que invade cada esquina del almacén. Con cada desprecio de Eric, el espacio se empequeñece más y más y si no hace algo pronto, van a terminar aplastados entre botellas de vino caras y cartones de leche.

—A ver, que hacer no tenemos que hacer nada, pero podemos hablar —su voz le suena extraña, empalagosa. Como si las palabras le arrastraran por la lengua y se atropellaran entre ellas. Fujishima entrevé a Eric entre estantería y estantería y no entiende porque se está moviendo de un lado a otro. O quizás es él el que se está moviendo. O el almacén, o el bar entero. –Porque somos sentimientos y tenemos seres humanos. O sea, al revés, digo. ¿Tú que estás sintiendo ahora?

No necesita ni mirar a Eric para distinguir la ceja arqueada o la mueca de desagrado en los labios. A diferencia de todo lo demás, su recuerdo siempre permanece nítido en sus pensamientos y ni todo el alcohol del mundo sería capaz de borrarlo. Ni el ceño fruncido cuando no entiende algo ni el divertido sonrojo en las mejillas las veces que no sabe cómo dar las gracias.

A Fujishima le gusta mucho cuando Eric se sonroja. Pero no le gusta tanto cuando le desea la muerte con la mirada.

El pelirrojo termina encogiéndose de hombros y agarra un botellín de cerveza. Tantea entre los vaqueros hasta dar con el pequeño abrelatas que lleva siempre junto con las llaves y en cuanto la chapa vuela por los aires, se lleva el botellín a los labios. Por lo menos tiene las manos ocupadas.

Por poco escupe la cerveza cuando oye la voz de Eric al otro lado del almacén.

— ¿Qué haces?

Fujishima se limpia con la manga de la sudadera y se queda mirando al rubio. Su rostro refleja a la perfección la vergüenza y el hastío que destilan sus palabras. Cuando quiere, Eric puede llegar a ser muy cruel y es curioso el poder que es capaz de darle a dos sencillas palabras para hacerle sentir la persona más patética y miserable del universo. Como si debiera sentirse avergonzado u asqueado consigo mismo por el simple hecho de beber algo de alcohol. No quiere saber dónde ha aprendido Eric a hacer sentir así a las personas.

—Pasar el rato.

Al menos es capaz de acordarse de que el rubio no bebe y no llega a ofrecerle una cerveza.

La tensión vibra entre las cuatro paredes, silencia el jaleo que tienen montado los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Eric, Fujishima cada vez se siente más y más pequeño. Esta vez el rubio no le retira la mirada y mire a donde mire, los ojos de Eric le persiguen para recordarle lo desagradable que le resulta su sola presencia. Murmura algo en inglés que Fujishima no llega comprender y aunque al final Eric rompa el contacto y sus ojos no vuelvan a encontrarse, la sensación permanece amarga en su garganta.

Se lleva el botellín a los labios. Cuanto más borracho esté, menos se acordará de esta fatídica noche.

~.

Después de tres o cuatro cervezas Fujishima tiene que admitir que puede que no esté del todo bien. Tiene que ser la mezcla, no debería haberse tomado esos chupitos con Shouhei. Ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevan allí encerrados pero por las canciones decadentes que están sonando en el bar, no pueden tardar mucho más en echar en falta las bebidas. O tal vez han optado por asaltar el vino caro de Kusanagi, que en ese caso habrían firmado su sentencia de muerte. Las estridentes carcajadas de Yata le retumban entre las sienes y si escucha con atención puede oír algún llanto borracho y conversaciones subidas de tono. Lo normal en Homra un viernes pasada la media noche.

A cada trago el almacén se ha ido haciendo más y más pequeño y el calor ha terminado por ser tan sofocante que Fujishima acabó en tirantes después de la segunda cerveza. En cambio, Eric continua con la sudadera subida hasta arriba y parece que no tiene intención de quitársela. Fujishima le observa con la mirada enturbiada y el botellín bailando entre sus dedos. Cuando mira a Eric, siempre se pregunta muchas cosas. En que estará pensando, qué siente, cómo puede ser tan tremendamente guapo. Pero ahora Fujishima no puede dejar de plantearse cómo es posible que Eric no se esté _muriendo_ de calor con esa sudadera. Debería quitársela. O si le deja, podría quitársela él mismo.

_Vale, suficiente alcohol por esta noche._

Deja el botellín en el suelo con tan mal suerte que choca con el resto que ha ido dejando y acaban volcando todos con un molesto tintineo.

—Ay, mierda.

Intenta en vano dejar las botellas rectas pero el suelo no quiere colaborar. Todo el almacén está torcido y se mueve de un lado a otro. Huele a madera, un poco a frutas y ahora a cerveza. A Kusanagi no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

—Mmm, Eric.

Ante todo pronóstico, el rubio no le ignora. Le ve mover la cabeza entre una neblina vaporosa y tiene que concentrarse bastante para lograr enfocarle bien. No parece que le esté mirando tan mal.

—Esto… ¿Por qué llevas…o sea…? –Fujishima hace aspavientos con las manos para señalar la sudadera, pero no parece que Eric entienda a que se refiere. – ¿Es que tienes frio?

—No –le contestación es tan firme que no da lugar a dudas.

Pero Fujishima sospecha y no logra que la idea se le vaya de la cabeza. Porque no encuentra ningún motivo por el cual Eric no quiera quedarse en manga corta. Las cicatrices apenas son ya visibles, solo están ellos dos en el almacén y el calor es _infernal._ Así que no hay ninguna otra explicación razonable. Le está mintiendo, como tantas otras veces ha hecho en el pasado. Y Fujishima siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.

—Si tienes frío yo puedo ayudarte. Espera, a ver –agarra la chaqueta que dejó encima de unas cajas sin abrir y se arrastra hasta llegar donde está sentado Eric. En el proceso tira todos los botellines vacíos y por poco acaba de morros contra el suelo. _Vaya_. Se siente como en aquella atracción de la feria donde el suelo se mueve de un lado a otro, igual. –Creo que se ha mojado un poco.

Eric chasca la lengua cuando Fujishima se deja caer a su lado. Limpia un poco la chaqueta del polvo y restos de cerveza. Intenta colocársela al rubio por encima de los hombros, pero este la aparta con desdén.

—Quita. Estás borracho –le espeta con desprecio.

—Sí, pero a mí esto se me pasa mañana, eh –Eric vuelve a alejarse pero Fujishima no desiste. –Venga, déjame ayudarte.

— ¡Te he dicho que no!

Fujishima se queda quieto, realmente quieto. No sabe en qué momento han terminado los dos tan cerca; las rodillas rozándose, sus rostros a un palmo de distancia. Toda la tensión acumulada en el tiempo que llevan encerrados amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento y arrasar todo a su paso. Eric aleja la mirada todavía con el ceño fruncido y a Fujishima la frustración se le escapa en forma de suspiro. Porque conoce demasiado bien a Eric y sabe que para él la conversación ha concluido.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? –le replica con fuerza. Posiblemente sea el alcohol el que hable, pero por esta vez, se deja llevar. Está cansado, _harto_. No hay límite que cruzar porque con Eric se obligó a no ponerse límites y ahora está sufriendo las consecuencias en carne viva. – ¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad no estás enfadado conmigo.

Eric le encara, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y los ojos abiertos de par en par. La expresión le dura un par de segundos antes de esbozar aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto detesta.

— ¿Ah, no? –le repasa de arriba abajo, saca a la luz todos y cada uno de sus defectos con tan solo echarle un vistazo. –Y tú como eres tan listo debes saber con quién estoy o no estoy enfadado, ¿no?

—Pues sí. Estás enfadado contigo.

El silencio les aplasta, roe sus entrañas. Fujishima, envalentonado por el alcohol, no se permite vacilar ni apartar la mirada ni un instante del rostro estupefacto de Eric. Las palabras han dejado de arderle en la garganta, el pecho no amenaza con estallarle por encerrar sus sentimientos hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Ve a Eric abrir y cerrar la boca como si no supiera como contestar y de pronto, una tétrica carcajada escapa de sus resecos labios.

—Muy buena. Eric siempre se ha odiado así mismo ¿no? –responde sarcástico. Levanta la barbilla, esboza esa sonrisa venenosa que enseña los colmillos. – ¿Y porque estoy enfadado conmigo, si se puede saber?

Fujishima se inclina, se pierde en los ojos azules de Eric y firma su sentencia de muerte.

—Porque te gusto.

La confesión les cae como un balde de agua helada. Es un salto al vacío, la caída de una montaña rusa que les pilla desprevenidos. Ya no hay música, Homra deja de existir durante unos segundos. A Fujishima sus palabras le retumban en los oídos al compás de los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se permite echarse a temblar, dudar de sí mismo. Eric reacciona tan rápido que cuando quiere darse cuenta, le ha agarrado de la camiseta y le empuja hasta que sus frentes chocan.

Durante unos escasos segundos, Fujishima se espera lo peor. Que Eric le escupa, le golpee, le queme hasta las cenizas. Pero transcurren milenios y no ocurra nada. Están tan cerca que Fujishima no puede apartar los ojos de los de Eric. Se acuerda del mito de Medusa y del poder de su mirada y no le parece nada descabellado que Eric le haya convertido en piedra, porque es incapaz de moverse. Siente los puños del rubio temblar contra su camiseta, el calor de su frente contra la suya es abrasivo, infecta cada particular de su ser y su cuerpo entero arde. Eric entre abre los labios y entonces, ocurren varias cosas a la vez.

El rubio se inclina, roza sus labios con los suyos y cuando Fujishima abre la boca, Eric arruga la nariz y se aparta de golpe. El hechizo termina de romperse cuando la puerta del almacén se abre de golpe y la música atronadora les atiza con una fuerza violentísima.

— ¡Joder, si estabais a…quí!

Chitose está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una copa en la mano y la sonrisa pícara en los labios y a Fujishima no podría impórtale menos. Eric le sigue agarrando de la camiseta, pero ahora todo es diferente. Ojalá le hubiera golpeado. Ojalá le hubiera apuñalado hasta desangrarlo entero. Cualquier tortura sería menos dolorosa que tener que contemplar la mirada de asco que le lanza Eric. Fujishima traga en seco, se le encoge el corazón.

Se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Eres un imbécil.

Eric le suelta como si su piel fuera veneno puro y se marcha a grandes zancadas, tapándose la boca con la mano. Fujishima se queda allí, quieto, saboreando los restos de alcohol que le quedan entre los labios.

_Mierda._

— ¿Estabais…? –Chitose le lanza una mirada lasciva a la vez que hace gestos obscenos con la cadera. —Ja, así se hace, Fuji.

Se marcha de allí riendo pero Fujishima no es capaz de seguirle. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra la pared. Su mente va a cien por hora, revive una y otra vez todo lo que ha ocurrido. Desde la chaqueta hasta Eric apunto de besarle. Entre esos momentos, se cuelan recuerdos de Eric en la fiesta rechazando el ron con coca cola que le ofrecía Shouhei. Se acuerda del rubio vomitando en la puerta de Homra después de beber un trago de vodka con limón.

Le da un vuelco al corazón cuando escucha a la perfección la voz de Eric diciendo que _su dueño_ se ponía muy violento con un par de copas encima y que no lograba que se le fuera de la cabeza el olor de su aliento cuando estaba borracho.

Fujishima se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

Sí, es un completo imbécil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Fuji es un ser de luz pero los seres de luz también la cagan. La cuarentena regular, gracias


	4. Entre sables y pólvora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mientras los chicos se sienten encerrados entre cuerdas y madera, Eric pide que esta travesía no termine nunca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen
> 
> Advertencia: Pirates AU siglo XVIII

A Totsuka se le da cada vez mejor tocar el violín. La gamberra melodía sube hasta la cubierta y se acompasa a los crujidos de las velas y al sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco. Eric se apoya contra el mástil mayor y se restriega los ojos con las manos. Después de varias horas de vigía, Bandou ha subido a sustituirle y ya tiene permiso para unirse a la fiesta con los demás y disfrutar de la cena de Kusanagi. En la última incursión consiguieron fruta fresca y carne salada, todo un manjar.

Se retira el flequillo de los ojos y se recoge los rubios cabellos en una pequeña coleta. Tal vez debería decirle a Totsuka que se lo corte un poco, solo para que pueda controlarlo un poco más, aunque hace años que Eric asimiló que su pelo tiene vida propia. Se recoloca la camisa desgastada y el tahalí que le cruza el pecho y antes de marcharse abajo, echa un vistazo a estribor.

Fujishima continua con los brazos apoyados con la barandilla del Homra y con la mirada fija al océano.

Eric le vio subir de las cocinas hace un buen rato. Creyó que tan solo había subido a tomar algo de aire, pero ahí sigue, con la expresión serena y la mirada limpia.

Tal vez la cena pueda esperar un poco.

—Hola.

El rostro de Fujishima se ilumina cuando le ve. Es una noche sin luna y la luz de las estrellas resplandece en los pendientes de sus orejas y en los ojos castaños. El cabello naranja sobresale por encima de la bandana que le cubre la frente y parte de las cejas.

— ¿Has terminado tu turno?

Eric asiente y también apoya los brazos en el pasamanos. Después de varios días complicados, al fin el océano les da un respiro y el Homra se enfrenta a las olas con el orgullo intacto. Es un navío poderoso, casi solemne. Las velas rojas como el sol al atardecer bailan feroces entre las cuerdas y la bandera con la marca de Homra hondea desde lo alto del mástil, advirtiendo a todo aquel que se les acerque con quien están lidiando. Todo el barco es una provocación, un canto a la libertad.

Todo lo que Eric había soñado desde crío.

—Todavía nos quedan un par de semanas para llegar a tierra.

Fujishima reposa la cabeza en la palma de su mano y continúa observando al horizonte. Eric le mira por el rabillo del ojo sin saber muy bien que contestar. Fujishima siempre ha sido un enigma en sí mismo, como un mapa que parece sencillo de interpretar, pero cuando lo estudias descubres sus rutas enrevesadas y no sabes bien por donde seguir. Eric se ha fijado que siempre tiene la mandíbula tensa y que cuando te mira, parece ver más allá. Quizás es lo que está haciendo ahora. Otear entre el horizonte en busca de islas secretas o puertos mágicos.

O a lo mejor solo está intentando encontrar delfines.

Llevan más de un mes surcando el océano y aunque la vida en Homra es muy ajetreada, algunos de los chicos empieza a desesperar. Yata se queja de los ronquidos de Kamamoto, Chitose está irritado porque en lo que llevan de travesía no ha visto ninguna sirena guapa a la que seducir y Bandou jura que al barco le han echado una maldición y por eso navega tan despacio. Las noches las pasan entre leyendas, ron y la optimista melodía del violín de Totsuka. Eric se lo pasa muy bien con los chicos, pero hay veces que tanta energía le abruma y necesita un momento para él. Quizás por eso disfruta tanto de sus turnos de vigía.

Cuando estaba en el barco de Hikawa no le permitían salir de la bodega, salvo que tuviera alguna misión o su _amo_ quisiera disfrutar de su compañía. Cuando llegó a Homra, no solo sustituyeron la correa del cuello por un tatuaje en el hombro. Los días enteros en penumbra se convirtieron en mañanas soleadas y el aire viciado de la bodega fue arrastrado por la brisa fresca del Pacífico. Los primeros días los pasó enteros en la cubierta aprendiendo los entresijos del barco, escalando por los obenques y cuando alcanzó la cofa para su primer turno de vigía, por poco cayó al vacío. Era el basto océano que se alzaba más allá de la vista, el viento con sabor a sal, el vaivén hipnótico de la nave.

La vida dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras los chicos se sienten encerrados entre cuerdas y madera, Eric pide que esta travesía no termine nunca.

Los dedos de Fujishima tamborilean al ritmo de la nueva canción de Totsuka. Eric les escucha cantar y estallar en carcajadas tan contagiosas que cuando quiere darse cuenta, él también está sonriendo. Sin embargo, Fujishima parece ausente, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Eric no está acostumbrado a hacer muchas preguntas, pero si se trata del pelirrojo, está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

— ¿Echas de menos a tu familia? –Fujishima le lanza una mirada curiosa y Eric enrojece al instante. Menos mal que están a oscuras. –Es que parece que tienes muchas ganas de volver, entonces…

No puede terminar; porque cuando Fujishima le mira directamente a los ojos con la sonrisa de lado surcando sus labios, Eric se vuelve un desastre y se olvida de cómo hablar.

—No, ahora mi hogar está aquí.

En el barco, con los chicos, con él. Entre sables y pólvora. Bajo las órdenes del capitán Mikoto y los caprichos infantiles de Anna. Luchando por lo que cree correcto, con la adrenalina corriendo furiosa por sus venas y la sal pegada a la piel. Despacio, Eric desliza su mano sobre la barandilla hasta rozar la de Fujishima. Porque el coraje del pelirrojo es contagioso y desde que lo vio aparecer en cubierta no ha pensado en otra cosa que en pasar el resto de la noche con él.

—Me hace muy feliz ser parte de tu hogar.

Al final es Fujishima el que termina enlazando los dedos con los suyos, aunque Eric no pasa por alto lo rojas que se le ponen las orejas ni su respiración entrecortada. Le gusta que de vez en cuando sea él el que pille desprevenido al pelirrojo. Juegan con sus dedos, se recorren la palma de la mano, memorizan el tacto del otro hasta aprendérselo de memoria. Abajo, Totsuka interpreta una canción típica de taberna y a Eric le recorre un escalofrío cuando Fujishima esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Sabes bailar?

—No –responde Eric rápidamente.

Ve las intenciones del pelirrojo pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Fujishima ya le ha agarrado de la mano y le conduce hasta la mitad de la cubierta. A Eric le cosquillea el estómago cuando Fujishima le coloca la mano izquierda en la cadera.

—Yo tampoco –le susurra todavía con la sonrisa entre los labios.

Entonces la música se encarga del resto.

Fujishima le lleva de babor a estribor en grandes zancadas. La rápida y gamberra melodía trepa desde la cocina hasta cubierta y parece que hasta las velas se hayan puesto a bailar. Quizás es por eso que dicen que Totsuka es el alma del Homra, porque su música, su sola presencia, dota de vida el barco entero. Eric la siente en el estómago, en todas y cada una de sus extremidades. Fujishima y él vuelan entre notas y acordes, se contagian de la alegría de la canción. Eric se olvida de que no tiene ni idea de bailar, de hecho no está del todo seguro que a todos esos movimientos extravagantes se consideren baile, y se deja llevar por la música. El pelirrojo le da vueltas con una mano, se enredan y giran entre carcajadas. A Fujishima le brillan los ojos y a Eric hasta le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

La melodía va cada vez más rápido y en un algún punto de la canción se dan un cabezazo, Eric le pisa y sus piernas acaban tan liadas que terminan en el suelo, con las manos todavía entrelazadas. Fujishima tiene lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y se deja caer hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cubierta. Eric le imita y sus carcajadas inundan la noche hasta que Totsuka termina la canción con un aplauso atronador de los chicos.

El fantasma de la sonrisa permanece en sus labios un rato más. A su lado, escucha a Fujishima tomar aliento y su mano es tan cálida que siente que podría quedarse allí para siempre; con Fujishima a su lado y el cielo nocturno sobre ellos. La siguiente melodía de Totsuka es lenta, nostálgica, casi de leyenda. Eric se pierde entre el manto de estrellas. Kusanagi le está enseñando las constelaciones para que aprenda a orientarse en la noche.

—Son preciosas, ¿verdad? –susurra Fujishima a su lado.

Eric ladea la cabeza y el aliento se le corta en la garganta.

—Sí –responde apenas.

Pero no puede dejar de mirar el rostro de Fujishima bañado por las estrellas.

Sus miradas se funden y el cosquilleo en el estómago recorre cada partícula de su ser. Fujishima le aparta el flequillo de los ojos, baja los dedos hasta acariciar de la mejilla a sus labios. Su tacto es tan reconfortante como los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Sonríe contra sus labios, sus narices se rozan.

—Tú también lo eres.

Las estrellas y el barco son testigos del beso que les une de por vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: estoy muy soft sorry. Gracias por leer


	5. De quimeras y sarcasmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando sean mayores van a recorrer el Amazonas en busca de maldiciones antiguas y especies mágicas en peligro de extinción. Está seguro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ni k ni harry potter me pertenecen
> 
> Advertencia: Hogwarts AU. Ambientado en 1984 (tres años después de la primera caída de Voldemort) Fuji y Eric tienen entre 13 y 14 años.

* * *

— ¿Qué habéis hecho en pociones?

—Snape nos ha puesto un examen sorpresa. Y ha dicho que tú estás suspenso, que no contempla la estupidez como excusa para faltar a su clase.

Fujishima se recoloca el cabestrillo que envuelve su brazo derecho.

—La señora Pomfrey no me deja salir de la enfermería hasta mañana.

—Eso le han dicho los de tu Casa –Eric se sienta en una esquina de la cama. Hogwarts ha amanecido soleada y la cálida luz de principios de abril se cuela por la ventana de la enfermería y choca directamente contra los cabellos rubios de Eric. –Pero Snape les ha respondido que si no hubieras hecho el imbécil no tendrías que estar en la enfermería, así que suspenso. 

Una sacudida de dolor le recorre el brazo entero cuando se encoge de hombros. A estas alturas no es como si le importase lo que el profesor de pociones diga de él. Se incorpora despacio hasta quedar sentado en la cama de la enfermería. Eric le mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Es la primera vez que le visita desde el fin de semana y por el tono de su voz, no parece muy contento.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?

El rubio suspira hastiado. Llevan tres años en Hogwarts y ya está acostumbrado al carácter evasivo y cortante de Eric. Aunque pocas veces le ha visto tan malhumorado.

—Que un poco imbécil sí que fuiste.

Fujishima hace un mohín con los labios y aparta la mirada.

—Oye que no fue mi culpa –los ojos de Eric se abren de par en par y Fujishima no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. –Tú la asustaste al sacar la varita.

— ¿Y por qué te atacó a ti en vez de a mí?

_Buen punto._

Desde que descubrió la existencia de los animales mágicos, Fujishima no ha dejado de investigar. Su habitación está llena de manuales de magizoología, pergaminos con los estudios más recientes y números atrasados de la revista _Pelo, Pico, Garra._ Cuando el año pasado tuvieron que elegir las optativas de tercero, Fujishima no dudo en matricularse en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y desde que comenzó el curso se pasa sus tardes libres ayudando a Kettleburn a encargarse de los animales.

Por ello, cuando el sábado les comunicaron durante el desayuno que tenían que volver a sus salas comunes y que se suspendían todas las actividades del día porque se había escapado la quimera, a Fujishima no le pareció bien. A su alrededor sus compañeros se agitaron y salieron del comedor detrás de los prefectos sin darle tiempo a explicarles que una quimera suelta no era para tanto. Ayer mismo Kettleburn y él la dieron de comer, así que no tenía por qué ser peligrosa. Al menos no tanto como de costumbre. Cuando se la conocía, Anastasia podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa.

A Fujishima no le gustó nada lo inquietos que parecían los profesores. Snape, como de costumbre, tenía la muerte pintada en la mirada y no le dio buena espina lo emocionado que parecía Flitwick por cazar a la quimera. Pensó en la pobre Anastasia, alejada de su habitad y perdida en un castillo lleno de magos preparados para atacarla en cuanto asomara el morro por los pasillos. ¿Y si sus hechizos eran demasiado fuertes? ¿Y si llegaban a matarla?

Casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó de los últimos del grupo de alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor. El barullo y los gritos de los prefectos revotaban entre las paredes del castillo y le impedían pensar con claridad. Había perdido a los hufflepuffs de su curso y de pronto se vio rodeado de slytherins. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba por el hombro.

—Vas a ir a buscarla, ¿verdad?

Eric le apartó de la multitud y le echó esa mirada suspicaz que a Fujishima siempre le intrigaba. El rubio siempre parecía saber que estaba tramando.

—No, no, no. Que va, no, no –se detuvo detrás de unas columnas y esperó a que pasaran todos los compañeros. –Bueno igual sí –Eric asintió varias veces, como si supiera que esa iba a ser su respuesta y estuviera orgulloso de haberlo adivinado. – ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, Fujishima se cercioró de que nadie los estuviera viendo y torció por el pasillo que llevaba a las aulas. Sintió a Eric pegado a su espalda, se escondieron tras una armadura y esperaron hasta que las voces del resto de alumnos se perdieran por los pasillos.

—La vas a liar.

—Que no, tú confía en mí.

Recorrieron los corredores del colegio de arriba abajo. Mientras, Fujishima le iba contando a Eric todo lo que sabía sobre las quimeras y las particularidades que tenía Anastasia. Después de más de una hora sin dar con ella, Fujishima propuso bajar a las cocinas.

—Igual la carne que le dimos ayer le gustó tanto que quiere repetir.

No pudo estar más acertado.

La oyeron antes de verla. El golpeteo de las pezuñas retumbaba en todo el sótano y los roncos gruñidos le pusieron los pelos de punta. A su lado, Eric se tensó. Fujishima le susurró que no sacara la varita pero el sonido de su voz alertó a la quimera, que les enfrentó con los colmillos resplandecientes y los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Eric empuñó la varita, Fujishima le escuchó murmurar algún hechizo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anastasia saltó sobre él. Recuerda el miedo rectando por todos y cada uno de sus músculos, el estallido de dolor cuando la quimera cerró sus fauces en torno a su brazo derecho. Su mundo se tiñó de un rojo intenso, casi cegador. El peso de la criatura le aplastaba contra el suelo, el corazón le iba tan deprisa que sentía que terminaría por reventarle el pecho. Iba a morir. Lo vio en los ojos de la quimera, lo escuchó en sus propios gritos.

Todo terminó con un fogonazo.

Vio entre sombras a la profesora McGonagall y a Hagrid, el guardabosques, luchando por acorralar a la quimera, y a su lado, creyó oír a Eric pidiendo ayuda. Lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento es que ojalá no hubieran hecho mucho daño a Anastasia.

Se despertó horas después en la enfermería con el brazo en cabestrillo y la jefa de su Casa, la profesora Sprout, echándole la bronca de su vida. Al parecer tenía mucha suerte de estar vivo.

Al menos a Eric no le había pasado nada.

Eric, que le mira con una ceja enarcada esperando una respuesta y la sonrisa torcida que grita “te lo dije” en todo su esplendor.

—Igual…se acordó de que el otro día fui yo quien le dio de comer y…

—Y cómo se quedó con las ganas pues en cuanto te vio quiso arrancarte el brazo de cuajo, ¿no?

A Fujishima le encantaría no sonreír, pero los sarcasmos de Eric le dan la vida. Es su humor negro, las desafortunadas y certeras pullas que lanza con una soltura que da vértigo. De lo mejor que le ha pasado en ese colegio de locos.

—Mira el lado positivo, ya tengo mi primera cicatriz como magizoologista. Bueno, la segunda. La primera fue cuando tenía ocho años, que fui a ayudar a un perro al que unos bestias le habían dado una paliza y me dio un mordisco en la pierna –retira las sábanas y se sube el pantalón del pijama de la pierna izquierda. Las cicatrices blanquecinas todavía rodean el gemelo. Eric las mira con curiosidad y durante unos instantes, Fujishima cree que va a estirar la mano y rozarlas con los dedos. —Me dieron cinco puntos.

El rubio frunce el ceño.

— ¿A los muggles os dan puntos cuando os ataca un perro? No entiendo.

—De sutura.

— ¿De qué?

Fujishima esboza una tierna sonrisa. A los niños como él –hijos de muggles o _sangre sucia_ , como le habían llamado algunos por los pasillos – a los once años, los magos van a buscarlos y los arrancan de la comodidad de sus casas y de las reglas de su mundo y los sueltan en lo desconocido sin preocuparse mucho de lo desamparados y hostiles que puedan sentirse. No les dan tiempo para asimilar nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y básicamente su existencia se basa en adaptarse o morir. Son como recién nacidos que deben descubrir el mundo paso a paso. Fujishima ha tenido que reescribir sus libros de historia del colegio, asimilar que las personas en las fotografías pueden moverse y que, aunque siempre le hayan dicho lo contrario, la magia existe.

Que Eric y todos aquellos que han crecido en el mundo mágico tengan tan poca idea del mundo “muggle” demuestra lo mal que está montado el sistema educativo.

—Otro día te lo explico.

Eric se encoge de hombros y durante unos minutos ninguno dice nada. Fujishima agradece que el rubio no le eche ninguna charla ni le reproche nada. Aunque si alguien tiene derecho a hacerlo, es él.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo hacemos muy buen equipo –recuesta la cabeza contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Hace un rato la señora Pomfrey le ha dado una poción para el dolor con cierto componente somnífero y cree que está comenzando a hacer efecto. —Cuando acabemos Hogwarts deberíamos trabajar juntos. Yo como magizoologista y tú de rompe maldiciones. Podríamos viajar por el mundo y descubrir nuevas especies.

Fujishima abre los ojos y el corazón le da un vuelco.

Chitose fue el primero del grupo en besar con lengua a una chica. Siempre que puede, acaba restregándoselo a todos y ha contado tantas veces la historia que Fujishima se la ha aprendido de memoria. Una tarde en Hogsmeade entre cervezas de mantequilla y bromas de Zonko, Shouhei le preguntó que como supo que quería besar a esa chica.

— ¡Que pregunta más tonta! ¡Pues porque me gusta, está buena y quería besarla, y ya está!

El pelirrojo cree que empieza a entenderle un poco. Porque los ojos de Eric son del color del lago Negro a primera hora de la mañana, la luz de la enfermería se refleja en sus cabellos y no puede dejar de pensar en lo guapo que es.

—Todavía estamos en tercero –dice en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Y? Cuando salgamos de aquí seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Eric le aparta la mirada y juguetea con los pliegues de su túnica. Fujishima le ve mordiéndose el labio y piensa que tal vez ha dicho algo que le ha hecho sentir incómodo. O Quizás es que Eric no le considera tan amigo como parar seguir viéndose una vez terminen el colegio. Pero entonces el rubio se ríe y Fujishima se da cuenta de que estaba manteniendo el aliento.

—Espero que si trabajamos juntos y volvemos a tener que cazar a una quimera, tu plan sea más elaborado que gritar “no la hagáis daño” mientras te come vivo.

A Fujishima le duele el brazo cuando se ríe, pero no puede parar. Porque está vivo, tiene a Eric a su lado y cuando sean mayores van a recorrer el Amazonas en busca de maldiciones antiguas y especies mágicas en peligro de extinción. Está seguro.

— ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo el fin de semana?

—Estamos castigados, ¿no lo sabías? Nos toca limpiar la lechucería.

Sabía que él estaba castigado, pero no pensaba que Eric también lo estuviera. Al fin y al cabo fue Fujishima el de la idea de ir a buscar a la quimera, Eric tan solo le acompañó porque… bueno, porque siempre está ahí para acompañarle en sus misiones suicidas sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Bueno, seguro que encontramos algo con que distraernos.

—Mientras no sea perseguir lechuzas asesinas, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Eric sonríe y Hogwarts se llena de vida.

Quizás le guste más de lo que creía al principio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Y se acabó abril en cuarentena...o no. Gracias por leer!


	6. Bloquear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, definitivamente Fujishima no lleva bien la cuarentena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: k no me pertenece
> 
> Advertencia: canon

* * *

**Bonus track**

—Eric.

El vaso se le escurre de los dedos cuando Fujishima entra en la cocina con el rostro desencajado y el móvil en la mano. El suelo se le abre ante los pies, se le encoge el corazón y Eric se olvida de cómo respirar. A duras penas logra cerrar el grifo, los platos que estaba fregando se llenan de espuma. La última vez que vio a Fujishima así, fue cuando le llamaron para decirle que Totsuka había muerto.

_No por favor, otra vez no._

— ¿Qué pasa? –logra decir con un hilillo de voz.

Fujishima no le responde al instante. Se queda mirando la pantalla del teléfono con el ceño fruncido y el pesar en el rostro. Cuando al fin le mira, a Eric le tiemblan tanto las piernas que teme desplomarse en cualquier momento.

_Por favor._

— ¿Has bloqueado a Tama en _instagram_?

El pecho todavía le arde cuando logra exhalar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

— ¿Eh?

Fujishima estira el brazo para enseñarle la pantalla del móvil. Su perfil de _instagram_ está ahí junto con un mensaje que dice _no puedes ver las publicaciones de esta cuenta porque te ha bloqueado._ Eric se obliga a parpadear un par de veces, el corazón aun le martillea en el pecho con una fuerza atronadora y le cuesta asimilar lo que está ocurriendo.

—Como no puedo bloquearlo en la vida real, lo hago por _instagram_ –responde casi por inercia.

Fujishima se guarda el teléfono y le lanza una mirada dolida. Saca el labio inferior como si fuera un niño pequeño que le han dejado sin postre y murmura:

—Iba a etiquetarte en un video.

Eric no pasa por alto el reproche en su voz ni la expresión afligida que le acompaña en el rostro. Frunce el ceño y no puede dejar de preguntarse si toda esta situación está ocurriendo de verdad.

—Puedes enseñármelo desde tu móvil –indica a la vez que se encoge de hombros.

—No, ya da igual –replica Fujishima. Si Eric no le conociera, juraría que puede llegar a entrever un rencor infantil en sus ojos castaños.

El pelirrojo se marcha de la cocina, decaído y con la cabeza gacha. Desde la habitación de al lado, Eric le escucha decir:

—Ven aquí Tama, que Eric no nos quiere.

Chasca la lengua y lanza un suspiro hastiado. Todavía con las piernas temblando y el corazón a punto de escupirlo por la boca, abre el grifo y continua fregando los platos.

No, definitivamente Fujishima no lleva bien la cuarentena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Y ahora si que sí, se acabó este mes de abril de fujieric en cuarentena. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
